The invention is based on a hand-operated orbital sander.
The features of the preamble of claim 1 are made known in documents EP 1 093 884 and EP 09 534 07. The hand-operated orbital sanders made known therein have longitudinal, elastic oscillating elements that couple the tool with the housing in such a manner that said tool is rotationally limited relative to said housing. Due to said elastic oscillating elements, the tool can execute an orbital oscillating motion without rotating, whereby a relatively large amount of drive energy is absorbed by the elastic oscillating elements.
A hand-operated orbital sander is made known in US 2001/000 3087 A1, the grinding tool of which is coupled with the housing via rigid oscillating elements. The rigid oscillating elements are hingedly supported, so that, as a result, the tool can execute its orbital motion as is the case with the other known hand-operated orbital sanders.
This hand-operated orbital sander is markedly more efficient than those with elastic oscillating elements. It has a greater dead weight, however, and is costlier to produce than the known machines having elastic oscillating elements.